The Best First Love
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Janji yang dulu mengikatnya dengan gadis yang sudah 12 tahun tidak ia temui.  Apakah Ichigo berhasil menemukan cinta pertamanya?  Special fic for Celebration IchiRuki's Day...  Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: Italic adalah flashback, Ichigo dan Rukia umur 22 tahun, Ichigo dan Rukia kecil umur 10 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>The Best First Love<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi telah tiba, bunga-bunga telah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Di taman Karakura berdiri dua orang anak kecil yang sedang menatap kebun bunga. Anak pertama adalah laki-laki berambut orange, sedangkan yang kedua anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu.<em>

_Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia, buktinya mereka berdua terus bergandengan tangan. Seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Anak laki-laki berambut orange menatap anak perempuan itu._

"_Nee, bunga lily putih ini untukmu." ujar anak berambut orange itu._

"_Wah, terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukainya." anak berambut hitam itu menerima bunga dan tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis._

"_Maaf ya aku cuma bisa memberimu satu bunga."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan memberikanmu seluruh bunga dan menikah denganmu."_

_Wajah anak perempuan berambut hitam itu memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari anak berambut orange itu. Anak berambut orange itu menatap bingung anak berambut hitam itu. Ia kembali menggengam tangan anak perempuan itu._

"_Aku serius." ujar anak berambut orange itu._

"_Kau janji?" tanya anak berambut hitam._

"_Janji."_

_Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan menggengam tangan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua telah membuat janji dan entah kapan bisa terwujud._

* * *

><p>Mentari telah bersinar dengan terang, cahaya-nya sampai menerobos masuk ke kamar seorang pemuda berambut orange. Ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan meregangkan badannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang berubah.<p>

"Tadi itu... mimpi?" gumam pemuda itu.

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini ia mengalami mimpi yang sama. Mimpi dimana ketika ia berusia 10 tahun dan berjanji kepada seorang gadis untuk menikahinya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah ingat siapa gadis yang ada dalam mimpinya itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, gadis itu cinta pertamanya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku segera siap-siap." gumam pemuda itu. _Well, _sebut saja nama pemuda itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang berkuliah di universitas Karakura jurusan sastra.

Ichigo langsung saja bersiap-siap menuju universitasnya setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ke universitasnya, karena ia telah mempunyai apartemen sendiri yang jaraknya dekat dengan universitasnya.

Ichigo langsung menuju kelasnya dan hanya duduk terdiam sambil mengecek buku-buku yang ia bawa. Tiba-tiba datang sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berdiri di sebelah Ichigo.

"Ano, apa kursi di sebelahmu itu kosong?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu, wajahnya terlihat manis. Sejenak Ichigo hampir terlena melihat rupa gadis itu. Tapi ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Silahkan." jawab Ichigo.

"Terima kasih." gumam gadis itu dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

Ichigo memperhatikan baik-baik sosok gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nostalgia. Seakan-akan ia pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi ia lupa dimana. Tampaknya gadis itu menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah tidak," jawab Ichigo kaget. Ia malu terlihat mencurigakan oleh gadis itu. Tapi rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasai dirinya. "Ano, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Ha?" tanya gadis itu heran. "Mungkin kau salah orang."

"Oh begitu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Kau?"

"Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Salam kenal, Kurosaki-san."

"Panggil Ichigo saja."

"Eh? Baiklah." Rukia memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Ichigo merasa nostalgia, ia merasa memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi dimana? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tidak terasa dosen telah tiba dan memulai pelajaran. Mau tidak mau Ichigo harus berkonsentrasi untuk pelajarannya. Meski di saat-saat tertentu ia melirik ke arah gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

'Aku memang pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?' batin Ichigo. Rasa penasaran masih menguasai dirinya.

* * *

><p>Mata kuliah terakhir sudah selesai, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ichigo bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya, tapi ia sempat melihat Rukia sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia penasaran kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi ia tidak punya petunjuk.<p>

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan di universitasnya. Biasanya banyak para mahasiswa yang berada disana, baik untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen atau sekedar baca-baca buku.

Ketika Ichigo masuk ke perpustakaan, betapa senangnya ia melihat sosok Rukia berada di ujung meja sambil membaca buku. Ia bersyukur menuju tempat ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Rukia yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Tampaknya kau sedang serius, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo basa-basi.

Rukia yang tadi sibuk membaca melirik sekilas ke arah Ichigo. Ia hanya tersenyum saja, kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya itu. Ichigo duduk di sampingnya dan melirik buku yang dibaca Rukia. Sebuah buku kumpulan cerita pendek karya Kahlil Gibran.

"Kau membaca buku itu ya? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ceritanya bagus," jawab Rukia. "Kenapa? Kau ingin membacanya juga?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah membacanya. Dia menuliskan ceritanya dengan bertele-tele, tapi kata-katanya yang puitis itu jadi daya tariknya."

"Kau benar. Aku menyukai kata-katanya."

Rukia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Ichigo memandang Rukia dalam diam, ia memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi Ichigo tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hal yang ia ingat ketika kecil, ia dan temannya itu sering sekali bersama. Salah satu kegiatannya adalah membaca buku.

"Wah, kebetulan bisa bertemu disini, Kurosaki-kun." gumam seorang gadis berambut senja, Inoue Orihime.

"Ah, Inoue dan Tatsuki." gumam Ichigo melirik kedua temannya. Rukia melirik ke arah kedua teman Ichigo itu.

"Dia murid baru di kelas kita ya?"tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya. Dia Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, ini temanku Inoue dan Tatsuki." ujar Ichigo.

"Salam kenal." ujar Rukia.

"Salam kenal." ujar Orihime dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

"Ah, kau mau meminjam buku, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Tidak. Mau bersantai saja." jawab Ichigo.

"Hehehe... Kurosaki-kun memilih bersantai di perpustakaan, ide yang bagus." gumam Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo selalu begitu, ke perpustakaan bukan buat cari buku malah santai-santai di sini." sindir Tatsuki.

"Aku juga baca buku. Kau selalu menuduh yang tidak-tidak." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya deh. Apalagi kalau ada temanmu yang dulu itu. Aku ingat dulu kau sering bercerita tentangnya. Tapi ia yang membacakan buku-buku itu untukmu kan?"

"Kau ini..."

Mendengar pembicaraan Ichigo dan Tatsuki itu Rukia langsung terdiam. Ia tidak meneruskan kegiatannya membaca tadi. Ia merasa familiar dengan apa yang Ichigo dan Tatsuki bicarakan.

'Dulu...' batin Rukia.

.

.

.

"_Rukia, hari ini kau membaca buku apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange._

"_Ah, hanya buku cerita saja." jawab anak perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama Rukia._

"_Maukah kau membacakannya untukku?"_

"_Boleh."_

_Rukia membacakan buku cerita yang ia baca tadi pada anak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sering sekali membaca buku bersama, dan Rukia sering membacakannya layaknya ibu yang mendongeng untuk anaknya._

"_Selesai." gumam Rukia._

"_Boleh aku pinjam buku itu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu._

"_Tentu."_

"_Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

Rukia sejenak kembali mengingat masa kecilnya, ketika ia sering membacakan buku untuk temannya. Melihat Rukia yang sedang melamun itu, Orihime menyadarkannya.

"Kuchiki-san, kau melamun?" tanya Orihime.

"Ah, tidak kok." jawab Rukia.

Tatsuki dan Ichigo juga sudah selesai dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia, demikian juga Rukia. Secara tidak sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo agak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

"Maaf ya _minna_, aku mau pulang." ujar Rukia dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ichigo terkejut karena Rukia tiba-tiba pergi. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kecemasan.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Ichigo.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu. Entah kenapa ia ingin menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dulu. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya tentang anak laki-laki kecil yang selalu meminjam buku padanya.

"Apakah anak itu... dia?" gumam Rukia.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya Ichigo menuju universitas seperti biasa. Tapi saat ia melangkah masuk ke kelas ia melihat Rukia berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Ichigo heran apa yang Rukia lakukan disana, ia langsung mendekatinya.<p>

"Rukia, kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bagus, aku ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Rukia.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ano... Kamu dulu pernah menanyakan apa kita pernah bertemu, kau ingat itu?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

Ichigo merasa atmosfir yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Rukia bicarakan dengannya. Ichigo tetap menunggu sang empunya mata violet itu untuk berbicara. Ia sabar menunggu.

"Apa benar kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rukia itu. Kalau boleh jujur ia juga belum yakin apakah ia memang pernah bertemu dengan Rukia atau salah mengira seseorang. Tapi hati kecilnya bilang kalau gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu dengan pasti... Tapi, pembicaraanmu dengan Tatsuki membuatku teringat pada kenangan masa kecilku," ujar Rukia. "Nee, kamu anak itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, ia juga bingung. Tiba-tiba terlintas mimpi Ichigo, dulu ia pernah memberi gadis itu sebuah bunga lily. Ichigo ingat di musim semi seperti sekarang bunga lily ada di taman Karakura.

"Pulang nanti, kamu mau ikut denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." jawab Ichigo. Ia berjalan masuk ke kelasnya, sedangkan Rukia hanya menatap punggung Ichigo.

'Sebenarnya ia mau membawaku kemana?' batin Rukia.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kegiatan di universitas telah selesai. Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Rukia awalnya sempat menolak digenggam oleh Ichigo, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya ia membiarkan pemuda itu menggengam tangannya.<p>

Rukia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, seperti sebuah rasa yang familiar. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di taman Karakura. Disana banyak beberapa bunga yang bermekaran.

"Wah..." gumam Rukia senang. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada bunga-bunga yang terlihat di taman. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu dan berjalan menjauh dari Rukia. "Eh, kamu mau kemana?"

Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Ia menghilang di sudut taman. Rukia bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo. Karena ia ingin melihat bunga yang sedang bermekaran, ia mengelilingi taman saja.

Saat sedang asyik memandangi bunga-bunga, tiba-tiba Rukia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok Ichigo berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku." ujar Rukia.

"Hehe... Maaf," gumam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba ia memberikan Rukia sebuah bunga lily putih. Rukia heran ketika Ichigo memberinya bunga. "Ini untukmu, kau suka bunga lily kan?"

Rukia langsung terdiam di tempat, ia tidak sempat menerima bunga dari Ichigo. Tiba-tiba kenangan yang sudah Rukia lupakan terlintas lagi di benaknya. Kenangan yang merupakan arti dari janji mereka yang dulu.

.

.

.

"_Nee, bunga lily putih ini untukmu." ujar anak berambut orange itu._

"_Wah, terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukainya." anak berambut hitam itu menerima bunga dan tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dan manis._

"_Maaf ya aku cuma bisa memberimu satu bunga."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan memberikanmu seluruh bunga dan menikah denganmu."_

.

.

.

"Ah!" teriak Rukia ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya. Ia langsung menerima bunga lily dari Ichigo. Jujur ketika berteriak, Ichigo kaget melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kamu... aku ingat. Kamu anak yang dulu kan? Yang selalu meminjam buku dariku, selalu menemaniku bermain dan suka sekali memberiku bunga lily ketika kecil." ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"I... Ichigo..." gumam Rukia.

"Begitu pertama melihatmu, aku yakin kau gadis itu. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan. Aku takut salah orang, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ini benar-benar kau." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya. Ini aku..."

Ichigo merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang 12 tahun lalu mengilang dari hidupnya. Dulu ia menyayangi gadis ittu dan berjanji satu hal penting padanya. Tapi keesokan harinya si gadis malah tidak menampakkan wujudnya sama sekali.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini? Kenapa dulu pergi tiba-tiba?" tanya Ichigo. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia.

"Aku dibawa ke luar negri oleh orangtua-ku." jawab Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Ketika aku ingin bilang, tapi kau tidak ada."

Mereka berdua terdiam, masing-masing berusaha menerima ucapan yang tadi diucapkan. 12 tahun itu waktu yang lama, ternyata waktu pula yang mempertemukan mereka lagi. Setidaknya Ichigo merasa bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, cinta pertamanya.

"Ano, Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa kau masih ingat... janji yang dulu?"

"Janji?"

Tidak ada ucapan lagi yang terdengar. Hanya angin yang menemani keheningan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia saling berpandangan. Ketika Rukia memastikan "janji" itu, hati Ichigo merasa sedikit sakit. Itu artinya Rukia melupakan janji itu.

"Kau lupa ya?" tanya Ichigo. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Jangan buat aku penasaran. Janji apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi. Rasa penasaran memenuhi dirinya sekarang.

"Aku dulu berjanji... ingin menikahimu suatu saat nanti."

Wajah Rukia langsung saja memerah, Ichigo juga memalingkan wajah dari Rukia. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu itu. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Rukia, ia tidak menyangka dulu mereka bisa membuat janji seperti itu.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia. Ichigo segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa benar kita pernah berjanji seperti itu?"

"Iya."

Rukia kembali terdiam. Ia menghela nafas saja, ia langsung mengembalikan bunga lily putih itu pada Ichigo, Ichigo bingung dengan tindakan Rukia itu.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan bunga ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf... Aku sudah memiliki tunangan." ujar Rukia.

**TBC**

A/N: Sudah lama aku tidak nulis fic IchiRuki. Aku nulis dalam rangka event IchiRuki fanday ini.

Semoga saja minna-san suka. Saran, kritik ditunggu dalam bentuk review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Akhirnya update juga, meski telat. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya...^^

Disclamer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>The Best First Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maaf... Aku sudah memiliki tunangan." ujar Rukia.<p>

Bagai petir di siang bolong, ucapan Rukia itu langsung menusuk tepat di jantung Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak ia merasa sakit? Cinta pertamanya memiliki orang lain. Tapi Ichigo tahu mereka berpisah selama 12 tahun dan wajar saja jika Rukia memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf, apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Itu benar..."

"Kau bohong?"

"Tidak..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Ichigo merasa sangat sakit, gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kenapa? Apa ia telat untuk mengatakan perasaannya atau ia telat menemui Rukia dalam jangka waktu 12 tahun ini?

Ichigo berjalan menjauhi Rukia. Rukia melihat ada kekecewaan yang mendalam dalam wajah Ichigo. Ia tahu itu. Rukia langsung menahan kepergian Ichigo.

"Ichigo, tunggu..." gumam Rukia sambil menggengam ujung baju Ichigo.

"Aku telat, Rukia..." ujar Ichigo. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit, tapi sejenak ia mengecup kening Rukia dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Rukia, ia terdiam saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ichigo, pemuda yang 12 tahun lalu adalah sahabatnya dan sekarang menyatakan kembali perasaannya. Entah kenapa Rukia sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

"Ichigo, maaf..." gumam Rukia dan setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Rukia berjalan seperti biasa menuju universitas. Ketika ia menaruh tasnya tanpa sengaja ia menatap ke arah teman sebangkunya, Ichigo. Ketika Ichigo berbalik ke arah lain, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Rukia. Mereka berdua terdiam.<p>

"Pagi, Ichigo..." sapa Rukia.

"Pagi." jawab Ichigo datar.

Entah kenapa Rukia merasa sakit mendengar jawaban Ichigo seperti itu. Apa karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan membicarakan masalah sensitif seperti kemarin akan merenggangkan hubungan mereka lagi? Entah...

.

.

.

"Ah, tumben kita pulang lebih cepat." ujar Tatsuki sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Aku setuju," ujar Orihime. "Oh ya Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san kalian berdua mau ikut kami jalan-jalan tidak?"

"Ah... Kayaknya tidak bisa, Inoue." ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime, ia belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menghela nafas saja, apa ia merasa Rukia mulai segan terhadap dirinya?

Mereka berempat berjalan melewati gerbang universitas mereka. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang terheran-heran dengan adanya mobil mewah yang berada di depan gerbang universitas, termasuk mereka bertiga kecuali Rukia.

"Waw... Mobil siapa itu?" gumam Tatsuki.

Dalam hitungan detik, dari mobil itu keluarlah sosok pemuda berambut biru terang. Ia memakai jas dan memperhatikan jam tangannya. Ia melihat sekeliling universitas dan matanya tertuju ke arah Rukia.

"Hai, Rukia. Ayo, ikut aku." ujar pemuda itu.

"EH?" Tatsuki dan Orihime heran melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Kuchiki-san, kau mengenalnya?" bisik Orihime.

"Dia itu..." gumam Rukia.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mereka berempat. Ia langsung berdiri di samping Rukia dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka bertiga atau tepatnya Ichigo sangat terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Aku, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Tunangan Kuchiki Rukia." ujar pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu.

Mereka bertiga dan beberapa orang yang berada di dekat mereka kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Grimmjow yang mencolok itu. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa sangat hancur mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Tunangan? Katakan hal ini candaan atau bangunkan Ichigo dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kemarin Rukia juga bilang ia memiliki seorang tunangan. Inikah akhir dari cintanya?

"Tunangan..." gumam Ichigo lirih. "Selamat."

"Iya. Selamat ya, Kuchiki-san." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat." tambah Tatsuki.

Tapi Rukia tidak merasa senang dengan ucapan selamat teman-temannya itu. Terutama Ichigo, Rukia yakin ucapan selamat Ichigo tadi hanyalah rekayasa. Ichigo langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Lho? Kurosaki-kun mau kemana?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku mau pulang. Maaf tidak bisa ikut." jawab Ichigo. Ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini. Melihat Rukia bersama pemuda lain, hatinya sangat sakit. Meski ia berusaha tegar, tapi nyatanya dirinya sangat terluka.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Rukia? Kita juga harus pergi. Ayahmu ingin menemuimu." ujar Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke mobil. Meninggalkan Tatsuki dan Orihime berdua saja. Mereka berdua juga pergi meninggalkan universitas dengan agenda jalan-jalan tadi.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Grimmjow dan Rukia telah sampai di sebuah tempat. Rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah. Iya, rumah dari keluarga Kuchiki. Kepala keluarga Kuchiki adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di Jepang, jadi jangan heran jika rumahnya saja terlihat sangat mewah.<p>

"Kenapa kau tahu ayahku ingin menemuiku?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadi aku kemari. Membicarakan bisnis dengannya." jawab Grimmjow.

"Oh..."

Rukia berjalan masuk ke rumah, disusul pula oleh Grimmjow. Mereka berdua disambut beberapa _maid _dan segera saja menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana ayah Rukia sering sekali berada disana.

"Ayah..." panggil Rukia.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menoleh ke arah Rukia. Wajahnya cukup rupawan dan tidak terlihat sebagai seorang ayah karena wajahnya masih terlihat muda.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Rukia." ujar ayah Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Iya. Grimmjow bilang, _Otou-sama_ ingin bicara denganku. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau dan Grimmjow, kalian berdua duduk dulu."

Grimmjow dan Rukia duduk di satu deretan kursi yang berada di hadapan Byakuya. Suasana langsung hening. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Jujur Rukia penasaran apa yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan itu.

"Rukia, kau dan Grimmjow sudah bertunangan. Aku rasa, aku ingin kalian menikah dalam waktu satu minggu lagi." ujar Byakuya.

"APA?" jerit Rukia sambil bangun dari kursinya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya itu. "Kenapa menikah? Dalam waktu satu minggu lagi?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Rukia."

"Tapi..."

Grimmjow hanya terdiam saja melihat mereka berdua. Kalau mereka berdua sedang berselisih seperti ini, ia tidak berani menyela. Apalagi Kuchiki Byakuya, calon mertua-nya adalah investor perusahaannya. Ia masih bersikap sangat formal jika bertemu dengan Byakuya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus mau." ujar Byakuya.

"Ah... Sejak kematian ibu, ayah selalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku capek!" Rukia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi diam melihat perselisihan antara ayah-anak itu hanya terdiam. Hal ini sering terjadi, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Rukia seperti itu. Kalau boleh jujur, tunangannya dengan Rukia hanya dengan tujuan memperlancar hubungan bisnis.

Kejam? Melanggar kebebasan? Kebahagiaan yang terenggut? Mungkin itu yang perlahan-lahan terjadi pada Rukia karena Byakuya dan Grimmjow. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki ego yang dominan tanpa memperhatikan perasaan Rukia.

"Ano, Kuchiki-sama..." gumam Grimmjow.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Kau hanya perlu membujuknya." ujar Byakuya datar.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Rukia hanya berdiam diri saja di kamar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Rasanya menyakitkan. Ia sudah berusaha sabar untuk ayahnya. Tapi tingkah dominannya itu malah makin menjadi.

"_Otou-sama_ selalu seenaknya!" keluh Rukia sambil memukul bantalnya. Lalu ia kembali terdiam. Wajah cantiknya terlihat murung. Ia berharap ibunya masih hidup dan bisa memberinya solusi atas masalah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sosok Ichigo di benak Rukia. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat menyesal. Hatinya terasa sakit jika mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

"_Aku telat, Rukia..." _

Ucapan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Rukia. Kenapa? Kenapa Ichigo harus telat mengatakan perasaannya? Kenapa Ichigo baru muncul setelah 12 tahun tidak bertemu? Kenapa ia dulu pergi? Ia menyesal sekarang.

"Dulu... aku pergi meninggalkannya. Apakah aku berhak... mendapat cintanya?" gumam Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari wajah cantik Rukia. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Ia tertekan. Grimmjow memang baik, tapi ia tidak mencintainya. Perasaannya hanya sebatas teman saja. Tapi Byakuya ingin ia menikah dengan Grimmjow? Rukia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini Rukia terlihat murung. Ichigo menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Ia merasa sedih jika tidak melihat Rukia tersenyum. Ia melirik ke arah Rukia, wajah Rukia masih saja terlihat sendu.<p>

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah... tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Rukia pelan.

"Bohong. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Maaf, Ichigo. Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya?"

Ichigo terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia. Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan tunangan Rukia di universitas, dan sejak hari itu tunangannya sering menjemput Rukia.

"Masalah dengan tunanganmu?" ujar Ichigo asal.

"Iya." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Kenapa? Ia mencintaimu... harusnya kau bahagia."

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Suara Rukia cukup keras hingga teman-temannya bisa mendengarnya. Rukia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan kelas, beberapa pasang mata memandang heran ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Rukia, tunggu!" seru Ichigo sambil berusaha menyusul Rukia.

Tapi Rukia tidak mendengarnya, ia terus saja berlari. Ichigo tetap pada pendiriannya, ia menyusul gadis berambut hitam itu. Cukup lama juga mereka berdua berlari, hingga sampai di taman belakang. Ichigo langsung saja menangkap tangan Rukia ketika ia berhasil menyusulnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Rukia? Bilang saja." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. Ichigo bisa merasakan bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat terluka. Ichigo langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Dan Rukia langsung menangis.

"Aku... tidak tahu lagi... Aku tidak ingin, Ichigo..." ujar Rukia terisak.

"Tidak ingin apa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Rukia dengan tidak bertanya macam-macam. Biarlah Rukia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"_Otou-sama _memaksaku menikah dengannya. Aku tidak mau!"

Ichigo merasa lemas mendengar ucapan Rukia itu. Menikah? Itu sudah tahap yang dimana Ichigo tidak bisa mengganggu hubungan Rukia dan tunangan Rukia itu. Ichigo merasakan hatinya sangat sakit.

"Menikah ya?" lirih Ichigo. "Kapan?"

"Tiga hari lagi..." ujar Rukia sambil terisak.

"Tiga hari lagi?" Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa harus tiba-tiba seperti ini? Semuanya terasa cepat. Jauh di lubuk hati Ichigo, ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mengambil Rukia. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Aku..." air mata masih mengalir di wajah Rukia. Ichigo menghapus air mata Rukia itu dengan lembut. Ia kembali memeluk Rukia dalam diam. Seolah-olah keheningan mampu mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Cukup selama 12 tahun itu saja yang memisahkan mereka. Jangan ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka. Tapi bisakah?

"Rukia, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi miliknya." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam saja mendengarnya, wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah. Ia merasa senang mendengar ucapan Ichigo itu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya itu dan menatap mata violet Rukia dalam.

"Aku ingin menepati janji kita dulu."

Rukia langsung saja memeluk Ichigo. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Tapi cinta memang aneh ya? Perasaan yang hilang dalam waktu 12 tahun ini bisa kembali muncul. Apa ini yang namanya jodoh?

"Tapi, Ichigo... Aku... akan menikah..." gumam Rukia.

"Kau tidak mencintai dia kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya."

"Kalau aku mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri kau mencintai tunanganmu itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

Rukia hanya memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Meski ada kesenangan dalam hatinya tapi rasa sakit juga perlahan muncul. Kenapa ia harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai? Kenapa hidupnya harus diatur?

"Aku akan melindungi." ujar Ichigo.

"Kau janji?" tanya Rukia.

"Janji."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari yang tidak ingin dilalui oleh Rukia tiba, hari pernikahannya. Undangan telah disebarkan ke beberapa rekan bisnis Byakuya dan Grimmjow juga teman Rukia termasuk Ichigo.<p>

Rukia berada di rumahnya, ia memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Tapi keindahan gaun itu tidak seirama dengan keindahan wajah Rukia. Kelam. Hanya kata itu yang terlihat jelas di wajah Rukia. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kesenangan.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, Rukia-sama? Ini hari bahagia-mu, kan?" tanya _maid _yang membantu merapikan gaun pengantin Rukia.

"Hari bahagia, ya?" gumam Rukia. Wajahnya malah makin terlihat sendu. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berjalan ke gereja, ia tidak ingin menangis disana. "Tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia."

_Maid _itu tidak bisa membantu Rukia, ia tidak berhak. Begitu ia selesai merapikan gaun pengantin Rukia, ia berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Kalau Rukia-sama sudah siap, kita akan menuju gereja." ujarnya dan ia benar-benar meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

'Tes'

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari mata Rukia. Ia merasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak ingin menikah, ia ingin menjadi milik Ichigo. Ia ingin bertemu Ichigo. Tapi selama tiga hari terakhir, ia disibukan dengan kegiatan mempersiapkan pernikahannya itu. Ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin. Tapi perkataannya itu tidak akan mempan pada ayahnya.

"Ichigo..." ujar Rukia pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara di gereja sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang, sang pengantin pria juga sudah berada di altar. Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanita. Tapi Rukia belum juga datang.

"Dimana sang pengantin wanita?" tanya sang Pastor. Grimmjow hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia memang tidak tahu dimana Rukia.

"Sebentar lagi." gumam Grimmjow.

Dan benar tidak lama kemudian Rukia sudah tiba di gereja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke altar. Tapi seiring dengan langkahnya yang mendekati altar hatinya makin tidak tenang. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia melirik kiri dan kanan, hanya untuk mencari sosok Ichigo. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

'Tidak ada ya?' batin Rukia kecewa.

Akhirnya Rukia telah sampai di altar. Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya saja, ia tidak berani melihat Grimmjow ataupun sang Pastor itu.

"Baiklah, karena pengantin wanita sudah tiba. Kita akan mulai upacara pernikahan ini" ujar sang Pastor. "Tapi sebelum saya mengikat mereka berdua sebagai pasangan suami-istri di hadapan Tuhan adakah yang keberatan dengan penyatuan mereka? Kalau ada, lebih baik bicara sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Para tamu hanya saling berpandangan saja, mereka berharap pernikahan ini berjalan lancar. Sedangkan Rukia sudah pasrah saja, ia tidak melihat sosok Ichigo di dalam gereja. Apakah Ichigo tidak datang kemari untuk menyusulnya? Ingin rasanya Rukia menangis.

"Saya keberatan!" ujar seorang pemuda. Semua tamu undangan, Grimmjow, Rukia dan sang Pastor melihat ke arah pemuda yang berada di depan pintu gereja.

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia.

"Saya... sangat keberatan, Bapa." ujar Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju altar. Ketika sampai, ia melirik ke arah Rukia. Rukia terlihat senang atas kehadiran Ichigo.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya sang Pastor memastikan.

"Iya. Dialah cinta pertama saya, dan saya tidak rela ia menjadi milik orang lain. Permisi." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia dan pergi meninggalkan gereja.

Para tamu undangan menatap kepergian mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Heran, kecewa dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Grimmjow, sang pengantin pria hanya tersenyum saja melihat kepergian Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya, Grimmjow?" tanya Byakuya. "Kau calon suami-nya, kan?"

"Tapi, kurasa ia lebih bahagia dengan pemuda itu. Aku tidak berhak menganggu mereka, begitu pula Anda, Kuchiki-sama." Grimmjow berjalan meninggalkan altar dengan santai. Para tamu undangan juga pergi meninggalkan gereja. Hari suci ini tidak jadi dilaksanakan karena sang pengantin wanita dibawa pergi.

* * *

><p>Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia dengan heran. Tentu saja, mereka berdua terus berlari dan Rukia masih mengenakan gaun pengantin yang mencolok. Tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Istilah <em>run away bride <em>sangat cocok untuk Rukia. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka berdua berada di taman Karakura. Ichigo yang sedari tadi menggengam tangan Rukia langsung melepaskannya. Ia menatap ke arah Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menjadi miliknya." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya. Aku akan menjadi milikmu, Ichigo. Aku sudah bersumpah pada Tuhan." gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia, ia meninggalkan Rukia sejenak. Rukia heran dengan tingkah Ichigo, tapi ia tetap menunggu kedatangan pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tidak lama Ichigo datang dengan beberapa bunga lily putih di tangannya.

"Rukia, ini untukmu." ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan bunga-bunga itu pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum melihatnya dan ia langsung menerima bunga dari Ichigo. Ia tersenyum saja melihatnya, ia merasa senang sekali. Tiba-tiba Rukia langsung saja memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo... terima kasih kau masih mau mencintaiku selama 12 tahun terakhir." ujar Rukia. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia di hatinya. Bahkan ia menangis. Melihat Rukia ynag menangis, Ichigo jadi bingung.

"Kau sedih?"

"Bodoh. Aku teramat sangat bahagia."

Ichigo tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Rukia itu. Ia menghapus air mata Rukia dengan lembut dan menatap mata violet itu. Ichigo tidak pernah bosan melihatnya, mata yang mampus menghipnotisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bahagia denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." jawab Rukia.

"Aku juga..."

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Rukia langsung memejamkan matanya, dan mereka berdua langsung memberi kehangatan satu sama lain di bibir mereka. Ciuman pertama yang manis dan seperti pengantin.

Cinta pertama Ichigo terwujud, Rukia menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya tersenyum, begitu juga Rukia. Mereka tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan yang sedang melanda mereka berdua. Seolah-olah dunia itu milik mereka berdua.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya rampung juga.

Gomen kalau alurnya kecepatan. Tapi hanya ini yang ada di otak.

Kalau bersedia, silahkan review?^^

And I hope IchiRuki always together...


End file.
